Catch You Up!
by yana kim
Summary: Sosok itu kaku, dingin, dan tak tersentuh. Sakura ingat betul kalimat tajam pria itu yang ia terima sebagai balasan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Dan setelah sekian tahun berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat pria itu tersenyum hangat bahkan tertawa hanya karena seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang. Apa Gaara memang seorang pedofil atau...?
1. Chapter 1

**Catch You Up!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Jangan kaget kalau ada typo bertebaran. Jangan kaget kalau para cast OOC banget ya. Jangan sungkan untuk ripiu baik bagus atau enggaknya cerita ini.

Sabaku Gaara Haruno Sakura

Sum: Sosok itu kaku, dingin, dan tak tersentuh. Sakura ingat betul kalimat tajam pria itu yang ia terima sebagai balasan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Dan setelah sekian tahun berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat pria itu tersenyum hangat bahkan tertawa hanya karena seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang. Apa Gaara memang seorang pedofil atau...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter1

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JADI MAKSUDMU, DIA MEMBATALKAN KERJA SAMA INI?!" suara melengking dari sosok berambut pink itu membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana menutup telinganya.

"Tidak ada kata-kata membatalkan yang keluar dari Tuan Sabaku, nona. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa datang kemari untuk melakukan tanda tangan dengan anda." Seorang wanita berambut hitam mencoba menjelaskan. Saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan rapat bersama jajaran pimpinan setiap divisi.

"Sama saja, Shizune. Itu sama saja dengan dia menolak kerja sama yang kita tawarkan. Padahal aku sudah memberikan keuntungan lebih pada mereka. Dasar brengs— Ups! Maaf. Meeting selesai. Terimakasih. Kalian bisa kembali bekerja."

Para peserta rapat meninggalkan ruangan luas itu dan meninggalkan sang CEO dan sekretarisnya.

"Sakura, sudah berapa kali kuingatkan untuk tidak mengumpat dihadapan mereka? Mereka itu lebih tua darimu." Shizune sang sekretaris mengingatkan. Meskipun sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, namun sang bos tetap tidak bisa menyambunyikan sifak kekanakannya yang sering sekali meuncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

Haruno Sakura sudah dua tahun ini menempati posisi CEO yang sebelumnya di duduki oleh ayahnya. Sebagai satu-satunya anak dari Tuan Haruno, Sakura mau tidak mau harus menjalankan amanat itu. Walaupun sering sekali menyusahkan sekretarisnya dengan moodnya yang tidak menentu, Sakura sangat kompeten untuk urusan memimpin Haruno Corp yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar yang di miliki oleh orang Asia di Vancouver, Kanada. Seperti hari ini, mood Sakura tampak tidak baik dikarenakan oleh bos dari Suna Corp yang tidak bisa datang menemuinya untuk melakukan tanda tangan kontrak kerjasama mereka.

"Aku tidak beniat mengumpat, tapi Sabaku sialan itu benar-benar membuatku stress. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, dia tetap saja acuh dan dingin begitu. Aku kan jadi semakin cinta!"Tingkah malu-malu Sakura membuat Shizune hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih belum ada kepastian, Sakura. Baki-san hanya mengatakan kalau Tuan Sabaku harus berada di Jepang selama beberapa hari kedepan. Itu saja."

"Kenapa dia harus ada di Jepang beberapa hari ini,huh?"

"Mungkin masalah pribadi yang tidak bisa dikatakan."

"Apa masalah pribadinya itu lebih penting daripada aku?!"

"Tentu saja lebih penting." Sakura mendelik tidak suka pada Shizune yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bayangkan saja. Seorang CEO Suna Corp memilih tidak datang dalam tanda tangan kontrak kerjasama yang sangat menguntungkan untuk mereka. Sekali lagi yang sangat menguntungkan mereka hanya karena dia harus berada di Jepang selama beberapa hari. Tentu saja masalah pribadinya itu penting."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya. Sebuah kebiasaan bila gadis itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa masalah pribadinya itu bergubungan dengan wanita?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Shizune tidak bisakah kau menghiburku?!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan pemikiranku. Jadi sekarang kau mau apa? Apa aku harus menyewa mata-mata untuk mengawasi pria itu?"

"Tidak perlu. Kalau dia tidak mau datang kemari untuk tanda tangan. Maka aku yang akan ke Jepang. Akan kucari tahu sendiri apa penyebab dia tidak bisa datang kemari. Lihat saja Sabaku. Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana ibu bisa terluka?"

'_Namanya juga kecelakaan di tempat kerja. Mungkin ibu akan pulang besok sore.'_

"Untunglah Itachi-sensei disana. Baiklah ibu, istirahatlah. Salam untuk kakek dan paman Konohamaru."

'_Iya sayang. Kau juga. Malam.'_

Hikari meletakkan ponsel yang baru saja digunakannya diatas meja. Ia baru saja selesai belajar dan memilih untuk menonton TV di ruang nonton apartmen ayahnya. Ayahnya sendiri terlihat sedang membuat kopi di dapur. Gaara datang tak lama kemudian dengan membawa segelas kopi dan segelas susu coklat untuk Hikari. Pria itu meletakkan gelas diatas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang putri.

"Ayah, sepertinya besok aku harus pulang. Ibu kembali besok sore."

"Cepat sekali. Aku kira akan lebih dari seminggu." Gaara mengambil remote bermaksud mengganti chanel.

"Kaki ibu terluka disana. Jadi dia harus pulang. Tapi aku juga senang karena ada Itachi-sensei disana. Sepertinya Itachi sensei berhasil mendapatkan hati ibu." Hikari kemudian sadar kalau ia tidak seharunya mengatakan hal itu di depan sang ayah.

"Maaf, ayah. Aku tidak bermaksud—" Hikari memandang hati-hati pada wajah sang ayah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ikut berbahagia. Ibumu pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik." Senyum tulus dari Gaara membuat Hikari ikut tersenyum. Ia pun memeluk ayahnya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah.

"Besok hari libur."

"Hn?"

"Sebelum aku pulang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Gaara mengelus kepala sang putri. "Ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ayo ke taman bermain, ayah. "

"Boleh. Tapi aku harus ke kantor sebentar ya. Kita berangkat dari sana saja."

Hikari mengangguk. "Ayah yang terbaik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini koper anda, nona." Seorang petugas hotel meletakkan koper berwarna biru muda berhias bunga lili putih di dalam sebuah kamar mewah.

"Terimakasih." Sakura segera menutup pintu setelah petugas itu pergi dan segera membaringkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu. Baru setengah jam lalu ia mendarat di bandara setelah berjam-jam berada dalam pesawat. Berangkat sendirian tanpa seorang asisten pun hanya untuk menemui seorang pria bernama Sabaku Gaara yang sudah sekian tahun tak pernah ditemuinya.

Sakura bertemu dengan Gaara ketika gadis itu baru masuk ke Imperial Collage salah satu Universitas ternama di London sebagai mahasiswa. Kalau biasanya kaum minoritas seperti orang Asia sedikit dikucilkan, tidak begitu dengan Sakura. Dengan backup keluarga ternama dan juga sikap supelnya, ia mempunyai banyak teman bahkan tidak sedikit pria yang langsung tertarik dengan Sakura bahkan di pandangan pertama.

Semua bermula ketika pada suatu sore Sakura berusaha melarikan diri dari para pria yang mencoba mendekatinya. Ia memilih melarikan diri ke atap kampus yang beralih fungsi sebagai taman kecil namun jarang dikunjungi mengingat para siswa lebih suka mengunjungi perpustakaan dan terlalu lelah untuk menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Sakura melihat Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang duduk disalah satu kursi. Matahari terbenam membuat rambut merah pemuda itu tampak berkilauan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena seorang pemuda dengan sisi wajahnya yang si terpa sinar matahari di sore itu.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura mulai mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Sabaku Gaara dari jurusan Bisnis yang sama dengannya namun bedan tingkat. Betapa senangnya Sakura begitu tahu bahwa Gaara adalah orang Jepang. Maklum saja, sejak lahir tinggal di London, Sakura sangat senang bila ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berasal dari Jepang di negara manusia bermata biru itu. Terimakasih pada seorang gadis Jepang bernama Matsuri yang memberikan informasi berharga padanya tentang Gaara. Informasi berupa peringatan yang meminta Sakura untuk tidak mencoba mendekati Gaara.

"Dia tidak suka berteman. Sudah banyak yang mencoba mendekatinya, namun berakhir dengan tatapan dan juga kata-kata tajamnya. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menerima kata-kata tajamnya Sakura. Kau terlalu cantik untuk itu."

Bukan Sakura namanya kalau takut dengan tantangan. Bukannya menjauh, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Gaara. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau ucapan Matsuri adalah salah total. Gadis dengan surai pink itu mendatangi Gaara yang sedang duduk di atap.

"Hei. Salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya tepat disamping Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya menoleh ke samping membuat Sakura menyadari betapa tampannya pemuda itu dengan mada jade yang sempurna dengan rambut merahnya dan juga tato Ai di keningnya. Jade itu memandangnya tajam. Membuat Sakura gentar karena aura membunuh yang entah kenapa keluar dari pemuda itu. Namun Sakura memberanikan diri.

"Pergi." Nada dingin yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Aku juga orang Jepang. Senang bertemu dengan—"

"Karena kau orang Jepang seharusnya kau mengerti ucapanku. Pergi. Enyah dari hadapanku."

Sakura memandang jade yang kini beradu pandang dengan emeraldnya. Mata itu dingin namun entah kenapa tersirat suatu kesedihan dan juga penyelasan yang dalam.

"Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar seperti yang diceritakan mereka. Padahal aku berencana untuk memintamu jadi pacarku." Sakura tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya secara otomatis. Ia seorang Haruno Sakura yang biasanya menerima ungkapan cinta dari orang-orang malah menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang jelas-jelas mengusirnya.

"Gadis gila." Gaara langsung beranjak dari sana.

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkannya. Ia tidak habis pikir ada seorang laki-laki yang dengan begitu dinginnya menolaknya bahkan meninggalkannya sendiri di atap.

Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh mengingat kebodohannya di masa lalu karena mencoba mendekati Gaara. Pria itu memang mempesona, tapi terlalu dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Sakura sudah mencoba melupakan kejadian di atas atap kampus dengan menjalani hidupnya dengan di selingi oleh para pria yang senantiasa rela jadi budak cintanya. Ia semakin mudah melupakan Gaara ketika kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada karena urusan perusahaan.

Namun semuanya sia-sia karena entah kenapa, jantung Sakura kembali bergemuruh saat melihat wajah pria itu terpampang di majalah bisnis Forbes dengan tajuk Top 30 Under 30 tiga tahun lalu. Perawakan matang pria itu membuat Sakura kembali terpesona dengan seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Ia bahkan mendapati dirinya bersorak senang saat salah seorang direksinya mengatakan bahwa mereka berencana untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan Suna Corp Jepang dimana Gaara memimpin. Namun ia harus menelan kecewa karena Gaara tidak bisa datang ke Kanada untuk tanda tangan hanya karena masalah pribadi yang tidak di ketahuinya. Ya, untuk itulah Sakura datang ke Jepang agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Gaara dan mengetahui apa gerangan masalah pribadi yang dimaksud itu. Ia ingin lihat apakah kali ini, Gaara bisa menolaknya. Ia harus membuat pria itu bertekuklutut dihadapannya karena sudah membuat seorang Haruno Sakura harus berangkat jauh-jauh dari Kanada sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara dan Hikari tiba di Suna Corp pukul sembilan pagi. Beberapa karyawan tampak memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya saat melihat Gaara datang bersama seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang. Desas desus tentang seorang gadis yang Gaara bawa saat meninjau mall tempo hari sepertinya sudah sampai ke kantor. Tampak beberapa karyawan berbisik-bisik tentang Gaara yang tidak melepaskan gandengannya pada sosok remaja cantik itu.

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu menaiki lift yang berisi beberapa karyawan yang juga akan naik kelantai atas. Gaara mendengar bisik-bisik dari karyawan wanita di suduh belakang lift. Gaara hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar apa yang mereka katakan. Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan menghadap pada mereka.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hikari. Putriku." Hikari yang ada disamping Gaara membungkuk canggung pada mereka yang dibalas hal yang sama oleh wanita-wanita itu. Mereka tampak kaget mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Aku harap kalian bisa segera menyebarkan hal ini ke seluruh kantor agar mulai besok aku tidak mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh kalian." Hikari hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mendengar nada dingin ayahnya itu. Sedangkan para wanita itu hanya menunduk takut.

Mereka sampai di ruangan Gaara. Hikari terlihat melihat-lihat ruangan kerja Gaara yang luas itu sedangkan Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya dan mulai menyalakan laptopnya.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Gaara pada Hikari yang masih melihat-lihat pada lemari berisi buku-buku yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Tidak, ayah. Ayah bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan ayah." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan meeting sebentar lagi. Kalau bosan, kau bisa pergi ke kafetaria di lantai tujuh." Hikari mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, Baki datang untuk memanggil Gaara ke ruang meeting. Hikari tinggal diruangan itu dan memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya.

Satu jam yang sangat membosankan untuk Hikari. Gaara kembali setelah rapat selesai. Hikari sudah bosan menunggunya.

"Ayah, lama sekali." Hikari mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Gaara terkekeh.

"Kita berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura turun dari sedan yang di belinya begitu ia tiba di Tokyo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke Jepang. Walaupun lahir dan besar di luar negeri, ia sangat mencintai negara asal kedua orang tuanya ini. Ia selalu memilih untuk menghabiskan liburannya di Jepang dibandingkan tempat lain. Ia sudah tiba di Suna Corp dan langsung berjalan menuju lobi. Ia disambut oleh security ramah yang langsung membimbingnya ke bagian resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi, nona. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sama seperti security, resepsionis wanita itu juga ramah dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Selamat pagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara."

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya, nona?" Sakura lupa, untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan perusahaan tentu saja ia harus membuat janji. Sama seperti orang lain bila ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Belum. Tapi kau bisa sebut namaku dan ia akan langsung tahu. Haruno Sakura."

"Maaf sebelumnya Haruno-san. Tapi Sabaku-sama baru saja keluar. Mungkin anda harus membuat janji lagi dengan beliau dan datang lain kali."

Huh! Sakura jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya tanpa janji sebelumnya. Sialan!

"Baiklah. Terimakasih. Aku akan menunggu bos kalian di sini sampai dia kembali." Sakura meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lobi yang luas itu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membunuh kebosanan yang mungkin akan melandanya sebentar lagi.

"Kau lihat gadis tadi? Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk Gaara-sama. Aku rasa dia masih SMP!"

Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari staff yang lalu lalang di sana. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tapi dia sangat cantik. Aku suka melihatnya."

"Demi Tuhan dia hanya gadis remaja yang mungkin sedang liburan. Kau dengar bagaimana dia membicarakan roller coaster dan photobox pada Gaara-sama? Apa mereka kencan di taman bermain?"

Sakura langsung berdiri. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ternyata benar, masalah pribadi yang dimaksud adalah perempuan. Beraninya Sabaku itu mengabaikan kerjasama dengan perusahaannya hanya karena seorang perempuan. Sakura beranjak dari sana. Tentu saja ia harus memastikan wanita seperti apa yang sudah membuat Gaara bahkan merelakan jam kerjanya untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

Hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit dari kantor Gaara menuju taman bermain terbesar di kota itu. Sakura sekali lagi merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah membuang waktunya untuk mencari Gaara di taman bermain yang sangat luas itu. Ia bahkan sedang mengenakan mini dress dan high heels yang pastinya akan menyusahkannya saat berjalan nanti. Ia hanya berharap segera menemukan Gaara sebelum kakinya pegal karena harus berjalan jauh.

Walaupun mulai lelah, Sakura menikmati waktu saat ia berjalan sambil mencari Gaara. Entah kapan terakhir dia ke taman bermain. Walaupun ia risih dengan pandangan-pandangan pria yang tampaknya menikmati penampilan seksinya, Sakura merasakan dirinya kembali ke masa kecil dimana ia bisa menikmati semua permainan di tempan seperti ini.

Ia menemukan pria itu. Sabaku Gaara. Pria itu ada dalam radius duapuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedang mengantri untuk membeli eskrim di salah satu stand disana. Sakura baru akan melangkah mendatangi Gaara ketika melihat seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang yang Sakura taksir berumur sekitar tiga belas tahun datang dan menarik tangan Gaara agar pria itu menunduk. Gadis itu memasangkan bando mickey mouse pada Gaara sedangkan gadis itu sendiri memakai bando serupa dengan motif berbeda.

Yang paling membuat Sakura terkejut adalah ekspresi wajah Gaara. Pria itu tersenyum. Tidak hanya itu, Gaara bahkan tertawa melihat gadis pirang itu cemberut karena Gaara belum berhasil mendapatkan eskrim. Sakura memegang dadanya. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Gaara berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukan karena wajah tampan pria itu yang terpapar sinar matahari sore, bukan juga karena wajah dingin pria itu yang terpampang nyata di majalah Forbes. Namun karena senyum hangat Gaara yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, dan tidak bisa ia pungkiri, ia merasakah hangat di hatinya melihat senyuman itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, siapa gadis itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N :

Ehem ehem ehem. Mic check one two.

Halo teman-teman kesayanganku semua. Ada yang masih menunggu cerita aku? Hehehe. Ini nih side story dari Ita-Ino. Tapi lebih ke Gaara-Sakura. Untuk yang sudah menebak, kalian hebat sekali. Btw, cerita ini mungkin ga bakal panjang. Ga sampai sepuluh chapter deh. Untuk ekstra chap Ita-Ino, sabar menunggu ya...

Hehehe. Btw aku lagi heboh banget nih karena SM Ent mau debutin Super M. Demi apa semua member favorit aku di Shine, EXO dan NCT masuk semua! Ga bisa ga heboh saya! Ten, I love you so much! Maaf ya fangirl mode on.

Selamat menikmati pokoknya. Mind to review, guys?

Love,

Yana Kim ^_^

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch You Up!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Jangan kaget kalau ada typo bertebaran. Jangan kaget kalau para cast OOC banget ya. Jangan sungkan untuk ripiu baik bagus atau enggaknya cerita ini.

Sabaku Gaara Haruno Sakura

Sum: Sosok itu kaku, dingin, dan tak tersentuh. Sakura ingat betul kalimat tajam pria itu yang ia terima sebagai balasan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Dan setelah sekian tahun berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat pria itu tersenyum hangat bahkan tertawa hanya karena seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara bernagkat ke kantor seperti biasanya pagi itu. Yang berbeda hanyalah, ia tidak mengantar Hikari ke sekolah seperti empat hari terakhir. Sedikit kecewa karena ia harus berpisah – tidak benar-benar berpisah sebenarnya— tapi Gaara tetap bersyukur karena ia bisa tetap punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan putrinya. Terimakasih pada Ino yang sudah memaafkannya. Ia juga bersyukur karena wanita itu telah menmukan laki-laki yang pantas untuk menemani dan membahagiakannya.

Gaara menaiki lift untuk menuju ruangannya. Ia tidak lagi mendengar bisik-bisik penasaran dari para karyawan terkait putrinya. Ya, semua sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia tidak ingin para pegawainya membuat spekulasi yang tidak tidak tentang putrinya.

Gaara membuka pintu ruangannya dan terkejut melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangannya. Kedua kakaknya ada disana. Temari duduk di kursi Gaara sementara Kankurou duduk santai di meja sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hai adik kecil!" Kankurou berbicara duluan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara sambil berdiri melipat tangannya.

"Kami mendengar kabar mengejutkan." Kali ini Temari yang berbicara.

"Tch! Sepertinya mata-mata kalian di kantor ini cepat sekali."

Temari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Temari.

"Hn," sahut Gaara. Ia melepas jasnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan khusus yang ada disudut ruangan.

"Kau hanya perlu menikah untuk mempunyai seorang anak. Kenapa malah memilih adopsi?" Temari kembali bertanya.

"Sekalipun iya, kenapa anak perempuan? Anak laki-laki lebih baik, Gaara." Kankurou menambahkan.

Gaara mendekati kedua kakaknya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Anak itu. Kami membicarakan anak perempuan yang kau bawa ke kantor." Kankurou terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak mengadopsinya. Hikari adalah putriku. Putri kandungku."

"Pfft! Hahaha. Jangan mengada-ada! Hei Gaara. Aku dengar anak itu sudah besar. Sudah remaja. Bagaimana mungkin kau punya anak sebesar itu? Haha— Ehem." Tawa Kankurou terhenti dan berdeham ketika Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin nan serius.

"Dia putri kandungku. Ingat ketika aku tiba-tiba meminta untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri? Saat itu aku melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan."

Ketiganya terdiam, cukup lama hingga Temari angkat bicara.

"Kami mengerti. Tapi setidaknya, kau harus memberitahu kami. Ini adalah hal penting. Aku punya keponakan dan aku tahu hal itu dari orang lain bukannya darimu."

Gaara hanya diam.

"Tapi apa kau yakin dia putrimu? Bisa saja wanita itu hanya ingin—"

"Yamanaka Ino bukan perempuan yang seperti itu. Sebelumnya dia bahkan tidak ingin aku mendekati mereka. Dan masalah yakin atau tidak, aku sangat yakin. Kalian juga akan langsung percaya dia putriku bergitu bertemu dengannya."

Temari cukup terkejut melihat senyum tipis yang muncul di wajah Gaara. Senyuman tipis itu adalah hal langka yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya.

"Sebelum pulang sore ini, kami ingin bertemu dengannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Temari dan Kankurou kembali ke hotel, Gaara memilih untuk memeriksa laporan yang sudah menumpu di mejanya. Tak lama kemudian, Baki masuk setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya itu.

"Haruno-sama dari Kanada datang ke Jepang, Gaara-sama."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Baki.

"Haruno-san dari Haruno Corp?" tanya Gaara.

"Benar, Gaara-sama. Kemarin saat anda keluar, Haruno-sama datang ingin menemui anda. Ayame dari bagian resepsionis baru saja memberitahu saya. Saya rasa kedatangan beliau ada hubungannya dengan kerja sama kita yang tertunda."

"Aku kira mereka sudah membatalkannya karena aku tidak bisa datang."

"Sebenarnya belum ada kabar terkait pembatalan dari pihak Haruno Corp. Saya akan mengatur pertemuan anda dengan Haruno-sama hari ini."

"Hn."

Baki meninggalkan ruangan ruangan Gaara setelah ia membungkuk hormat pada Gaara. Pria berambut merah iu tampak berpikir keras mengenai hal yang baru mereka bicarakan. Bukankah seharusnya mereka membatalkan kerja sama itu dan segera mem-blacklist namanya dan juga perusahaannya karena sikap tidak profesionalnya yang tidak bisa datang untuk melakukan tanda tangan kontrak di Kanada seperti yang diminta oleh Haruno Corp. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak peduli tentang hal itu karena alasan ketidakprofesionalannya adalah putrinya sendiri. Putrinya jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan segala kerjasama dan juga keuntungan yang akan didapatnya itu. Telepon di sampingnya berdering. Hanya Baki yang punya hak dan akses untuk meneleponnya.

"Gaara-sama,"

"Hn."

"Saya sudah menghubungi Haruno-sama. Tapi..." Gaara kembali mengerutkan kening mendengar nada ragu yang pertama kali di dengarnya dari sang asisten merangkap sekretarisnya itu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Haruno-sama meninta anda untuk menemui beliau di hotel tempatnya menginap."

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Err... Haruno-sama juga meminta anda untuk datang sendirian."

Gaara terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab.

"Siapkan mobil kalau begitu. Jangan lupa kirimkan alamatnya padaku."

"Baik, Gaara-sama."

Gaara mengambil ponsel dan juga jasnya. Pria itu turun ke lobi dan mendapati mobil yang sudah di sediakan oleh Baki. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera meningalkan gedung kantornya menuju hotel yang alamatnya sudah dikirimkan oleh Baki sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara memberikan kuncinya pada petugas valet yang bertugas memarkirnya mobilnya. Hotel itu besar, tipikal hotel yang akan di pilih oleh para pejabat dan petinggi perusahaan untuk menginap. Gaara langsung berjalan menuju resepsionis.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Tolong katakan pada Haruno-san yang menginap disini kalau aku sudah tiba di lobi."

"Sabaku-sama. Haruno-sama meninggalkan pesan kalau anda sudah datang agar anda segera menemui beliau di kamar 102 di lantai enam."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Meninggalkan lobi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada wanita yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis itu. Hanya butuh waktu dua menit untuk Gaara tiba di depan kamar yang dimaksud. Gaara memang tidak peduli jika Haruno Corp mem-blacklist namanya. Namun sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyia-nyiakan usaha para unit kerja yang sudah berupaya untuk menjalin kerjasama ini. Sekalipun kerja sama ini batal, ia harus menyampaikan maafnya pada pimpinan Haruno Corp itu.

Gaara menekan bell. Tidak ada sahutan. Gaara menekan bell sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada sahutan. Gaara menekan lagi, berjanji dalam hati kalau masih tidak ada sahutan, ia akan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Masuklah. Tidak di kunci."

Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan segera menyesali keputusannya karena harus melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya di lihatnya. Wanita berambut pink acak-acakan turun dari ranjang dengan gaun tidur mini tranparan yang dengan jelas menampakkan pakaian dalam wanita itu dan juga wajah mengantuk yang kentara. Gaara langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sepertinya lebih baik kalau ia memandang LED TV dengan layar hitam mulus itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang secepat ini. Aku baru berencana melanjutkan tidurku sebenarnya." Suara serak khas bangun tidur. Wanita itu berjalan menuju meja untuk meminum segelas air putih.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Haruno-san. Sepertinya beliau tidak ada disini. Aku akan datang lagi nanti. Permisi."

Gaara berniat beranjak dari tempat itu ketika suara wanita itu kembali terdengar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara membalikkan badannya. Wanita itu masih dengan gaun tidurnya berdiri menantang di depannya.

"Kau..."

Sakura menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Pria ini tampaknya mengingatnya. Tentu saja, ia bukan tipe wajah yang mudah dilupakan. Malah terkadang ia yang suka lupa dengan wajah para temn kencannya yang memang susah di hitung dengna jari.

"Ya...?" tanya Sakura dengan nada manja yang memang sengaja dibuat-buat olehnya. Tidak sabar dengan reaksi pria itu setelah hampir delapan tahun tidak bertemu.

"Tolong katakan pada Haruno-san untuk segera menghubungi asistenku. Bajumu juga sangat mengganggu."

Sakura hampir jatuh terjungkal mendengar perkataan pria di depannya itu. Ingin rasanya ia segera menerjang pria itu dengan ciumannya agar ia bisa segera mengingatnya. Bisa-bisanya ia mengkritik gaun tidurnya. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa ini gaun mahal buatan perancang Prancis? Terlebih lagi, Gaara tidak mengingatnya!

"Kau! Tidak penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu?!"

"Haruno-san mungkin saja memberitahumu kan?"

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Aku permisi dul—"

"AKU HARUNO-SAN YANG KAU MAKSUD! AKU CEO HARUNO CORP! AKU HARUNO SAKURA! MENYEBALKAN!"

Gaara menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan wanita di depannya itu. Namun ia sadar sesaat kemudian.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau adalah Haruno-san? "

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak percaya?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Sakura kembali meradang.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pernah bertemu Haruno-san di salah satu seminar dan – ah kau putrinya?"

"Kenapa?! Apa aku secantik itu?" Sakura mengucapkan pertanyaan terakhirnya dengan nada malu-malu.

"Sepertinya kita harus melanjutkan diskusi kita di tempat lain. Saya tunggu anda di lobi, Haruno-san." Gaara baru saka akan berbalik ketika Sakura menarik pria itu mendekat padanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Gaara.

"Kenapa kita tidak mendiskusikannya disini, Gaara~?" Sakura memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Gaara hanya memandang datar pada wajah wanita yang sepertinya memiliki gangguan jiwa didepannya ini. Gaara kemudian melepaskan lingkaran lengan Sakura dari lehernya.

"Saya. Tunggu. Anda. Dibawah. Haruno-san."

Gaara memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa memandang kepergian Gaara dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Masih dingin seperti dulu, heh? Kemana senyum hangatmu yang kemarin?" guman Sakura sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas siang saat Sakura turun ke lobi. Tidak seperti penampilan para pemimpin perusahaan pada umumnya, tampilan Sakura cukup nyentrik. Ia mengenakan rok jeans setengah paha dengan tanktop putih juga cardigan berbahan jeans yang senada dengan roknya. Tak lupa sepatu boots semata kaki berwarna hitam yang tumitnya sepuluh sentimeter. Dandanan ala emo dengan smoky eyes tipis dan lipstick merah gelap membuat kesan angkuh dari wajah gadis itu. Rambut pink panjanganya ia ikat tinggi sementara tas hitamnya ia sampirkan dibahunya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang terlihat membaca majalah yang tersedia di meja lobi.

"Tidak. Hanya satu setengah jam. Seandainya aku di ruanganku saat ini, aku sudah selesai memeriksa tigapuluh persen dari laporanku."

"Wanita memang butuh waktu lama untuk mempersiapkan diri. Bagaimana penampilanku, Gaara?"

"Baiklah. Kau yang memulai pembicaraan informal ini. Maka aku juga akan demikian. Kita berdiskusi di restoran hotel ini atau kau mau ke tempat lain? Ini sudah memasuki makan siang, kita bisa sekalian makan siang." tanya Gaara sambil meletakkan majalah yang tadi sempat dibacanya.

"Berdiskusi di kamarku padahal lebih baik."

"Haruno." Gaara menggunakan nada mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah baiklah. Yang pasti jangan di hotel ini."

Sakura berjalan keluar diikuti Gaara. Pria itu menyebutkan plat mobilnya pada security dan tak lama kemudian petugas valet datang dengan mobilnya.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu saat Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Gaara membawa Sakura pada sebuah restoran Jepang namun dengan nuansa modern. Keduanya memesan meja VIP yang letakknya terpisah dari meja umum lainnya.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara. Seorang pelayan baru saja sampai dan memberikan buku menu pada mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin Tinderloin Steak, mashed potatonya tolong diganti dengan salad. Untuk minuman aku mau red wine. " Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Sakura lalu beralih pada Gaara.

"Kopi hitam. Jangan terlalu manis. Itu saja." Pelayan itu kemudian pergi setelah selesai mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ada jadwal makan siang dengan orang lain." Sahut Gaara yang kemudian beralih ke ponselnya seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Apa Gaara kan makan siang dengan gadis kemarin? Apa Gaara sedang menunggu kabar dari gadis kemarin? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sakura. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan perihal gadis kemarin yang sudah berhasil membuat Gaara tersenyum dengan begitu hangatnya. Sakura memang tidak jadi mendatangi Gaara kemarin. Wanita itu hanya mengikuti setiap langkah pasangan pirang dan merah itu tidak peduli dengan kaki lelahnya akibat heels yang mengganggu. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar dia bisa melihat senyuman dan sisi hangat Gaara sedikit lebih lama. Agar ia bisa merekam senyuman itu sehingga tidak hanya sosok dingin Gaara yang tersimpan di memori otaknya.

"Haruno?"

"E-eh iya?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Gaara memanggil namanya. Pelayan wanita datang membawa pesanan mereka. Sakura mulai memakan steak pesanannya dengan anggun. Semantara Gaara menyesap kopi hitamnya. Gaara menunggu sampai Sakura menghabiskan steaknya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang ke Jepang? Apa kau akan tetap melanjutkan atau membatalkan kerja sama kita?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura. Ia meletakkan gelas wine yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, Haruno."

"Kenapa kau tetap memanggilku Haruno? Panggil aku Sakura."

"Aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang aku inginkan. Jangan memerintahku."

"Apa kau memang semenyebalkan ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ponsel Gaara tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ya, Ino?" Tidak lepas dari pandangan Sakura bagaimana mata dingin Gaara berubah jadi hangat hanya karena panggilan ponselnya. Apa gadis itu menelepon?

"Ya, aku memang berniat meneleponmu. Siang ini, boleh aku menjemput Hikari?"

Sakura mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya berharap bisa mendengar suara di seberang sana. Namun ia tidak bisa mendengarnya sama sekali. Siapa lagi Hikari? batin Sakura. Nada dingin Gaara bahkan hilang saat berbiacara dengan wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya, Temari dan Kankurou datang. Mereka cukup kaget mendengar tentang Hikari. Mereka ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku akan mengantarnya sebelum malam."

"Terimakasih, Ino."

Gaara kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Maaf. Kita sampai dimana tadi?"

"Kau sudah tahu bukan keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan bila kerja sama itu terjalin. Tapi kenapa kau memilih tidak datang ke Kanada untuk tanda tangan kontrak?" tanya Sakura. Mencoba terlihat dingin dengan melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Ada masalah penting yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan."

"Apa masalahnya memang sepenting itu? Kau bahkan merelakan proyek jutaan dolar,huh?"

"Ya, memang sepenting itu. Jangankan proyek jutaan dolar. Apapun akan kurelakan untuk masalah yang satu ini."

Sakura bisa merasakan keseriusan dari ucapan pria di depannya ini. Apa gadis pirang itu memang sepenting itu? Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa sedih mendengar perkataan Gaara. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau memang berencana membatalkan proyek ini. Aku menemuimu karena ingin meminta maaf dan aku sudah melakukannya. Selebihnya terserah padamu. Kalau kau masih mau melanjutkan kerja sama ini, kau boleh datang ke kantorku, besok. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku anggap kau membatalkannya. Ayo, kuantar kau kembali ke hotel. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah!"

Gaara menoleh pada putrinya yang berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada anak gadisnya itu.

"Ayah menjemputku?" tanya Hikari. Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memberitahu ibumu. Hari ini ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hikari.

"Siapa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Gaara mengelus lembut rambut Hikari sebelum ia menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah itu.

Gaara membawa Hikari ke hotel tempat Temari dan Kankurou menginap. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu memasuki restoran yang sangat mewah itu. Mereka berhenti pada sebuah meja dimana Temari dan Kankurou sudah menunggu mereka.

"Perkenalkan. Ini putriku, Hikari." Gaara memulai pembicaraan. Menghela nafas melihat reaksi kedua kakaknya yang tampaknya kaget bercampur antusias melihat Hikari. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Temari yang pertama kali sadar langsung berdiri dan memeluk Hikari.

"Hai. Aku kakak Gaara, namaku Temari."

"Aku Hikari, senang bertemu denganmu, bibi Temari."

Temari tertawa."Kau benar. Aku bibimu. Kau cantik sekali. Ah! Pria ini Kankurou, dia juga kakak Gaara jadi, dia juga pamanmu."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian paman, bibi."

"Wah, aku bisa melihat Gaara di wajahmu. Gaara benar, kami langsung tahu kalau kau adalah putrinya. Oh, duduklah. Kami sudah memesan, aku harap kalian juga menyukai makanan yang kami pesan."

Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya melihat interaksi kedua kakaknya dengan Hikari. Ia memang berpikir untuk mengenalkan Hikari pada keluarganya, namun pekerjaan membuat ia lupa akan hal tersebut. Pandangannya beralih pada Hikari yang juga terlihat senang saat bertemu dengan Temari dan Kankurou.

"Benar sekali. Apa kau mulai tertarik dengan make up. Oh maaf, kau masih terlalu muda. Aku tidak bisa membelikanmu make up. Tanpa make up pun kau sudah cantik begini."

"Aku akan membelikanmu boneka yang banyak. Hari ini, sebelum kami pulang, kita belanja ya." Kankurou terlihat sangat antusias begitu juga dengan Temari.

"Err... aku tidak terlalu suka boneka sebenarnya," sahut Hikari.

"Apa yang kau sukai? Katakan saja, kami akan membelikannya." Kankurou semakin antusias. Padahal sebelumnya ia sempat meragukan perkataan Gaara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hikari.

Temari mengangguk. "Kami malah akan sedih kalau tidak bisa membelikanmu hadiah sebelum kami pulang."

"Kalau begitu belikan Samsak Tinju. Aku sedang tertarik mempelajari Muay Thai. Karena ada jadwal latihan judo aku tidak bisa mengambil kursus lagi. Aku bisa latihan sendiri dirumah. Tapi apa ibu tidak apa-apa kalau asbes kamarku di bongkar untuk memasangnya ya?"

Hening menghampiri ke empat orang itu. Kankurou dan Temari saling bertukar tatap, hingga kemudian tawa mereka pecah.

"Hikari... kau memang luar biasa ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Hikari pulang sendiri dari latihan judo. Itachi-sensei sedang menemani ayahnya untuk meeting yang Hikari tidak ketahui jadi tidak bisa menjemputnya. Ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan ayahnya yang pastinya sedang bekerja. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah minimarket dengan dua buah mesin _toy crane _di depannya. Seorang wanita berambut pink sedang berusaha mendapatkan sebuah cermin kecil namun usahanya gagal karena benda itu jatuh. Pakaian terbuka dan juga sepatu dengan tumit tinggi itu terlihat tidak nyaman. Hikari kemudian menghampiri mesin yang satunya dan mengambil beberapa koin dari tasnya. Ia mulai memainkan mesin itu dan berhasil mendapatkan cermin kecil yang serupa dengan yang gagal di dapatkan oleh wanita di sampingnya.

"Yeah!" sorak Hikari. Suara Hikari mengundang perhatian dari wanita disampingnya. Hikari tidak tahu kenapa wanita cantik itu tampak kaget melihatnya. Hikari kemudian mengambil kotak cermin itu dan memberikannya pada wanita itu.

"Untuk anda. Sepertinya tadi anda mencoba mendapatkannya."

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?!" Hikari menaikkan alisnya mendengar nada ketus dari wanita itu.

"Lihat ini! Aku juga bisa."

Sakura memasukkan koin dan mulai mengcapit cermin yang sama dan ia mendapatkannya. Ia kemudian memamerkan benda itu pada Hikari.

"Heh! Kau lihat ini?" Hikari merasa tertantang karena sepertinya wanita itu meremehkannya. Ia memasukkan koin dan mengambil kotak laser. Kotak itu kecil sehingga mudah jatuh saat di ambil. Hikari berhasil. Ia mengangkat benda itu di tangannya.

"Anda bisa mengambil benda kecil ini?!"

"Aku tidak akan kalau darimu gadis kecil!"

Adu _toy crane _tidak terelakkan. Keduanya dengan sengit saling mendapatkan benda-benda unik yang susah di dapatkan pada umumnya.

Mereka imbang sampai akhirya Hikari bisa mendapatkan kipas elektrik kecil namun Sakura tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Wanita itu mencoba beberapa kali namun gagal mendapatkannya. Benda itu tidak dikemas dalam kotak melainkan kanya plastik sehingga licin dan susah diambil.

"Sudah jelas kan. Aku yang menang, bibi."

"Tch! Aku bukan bibimu! Kenapa aku harus kalah lagi darimu? Tidak Gaara, tidak _toy crane_! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura pelan.

"Apa anda baru saja menyebutkan nama Gaara?" Sakura kaget, namun ia kembali memasang wajah juteknya.

"Tidak. Kau salah dengar. Sudah sana pulang!"

Hikari mengumpulkan hadiah-hadiah yang sudah didapatnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya. Memandang kesal pada Sakura kemudian melangkah dari sana.

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkah Hikari. Hikari menoleh ke samping dimana sebuah mobil berhenti. Hatinya girang melihat si pengemudi.

"Ayah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat Hari Minggu. Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia yang ke 74. Berharap yang terbaik untuk Indonesia pokoknya.

Halohaaaa teman teman tercinta...

Catch You Up! balik dengan chapter 2. Semoga suka ya. Mau up kemarin tapi memang sesibuk itu. Di kantor ada lomba joget balon sama bikin baju dari barang bekas trus di pake sambil nari India. Hahaha. Juara 3 lumayanlah ya... Yang penting hebohnya. Ditempat kalian ada lomba apa aja guys?

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Catch You Up!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Jangan kaget kalau ada typo bertebaran. Jangan kaget kalau para cast OOC banget ya. Jangan sungkan untuk ripiu baik bagus atau enggaknya cerita ini.

Sabaku Gaara Haruno Sakura

Sum: Sosok itu kaku, dingin, dan tak tersentuh. Sakura ingat betul kalimat tajam pria itu yang ia terima sebagai balasan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Dan setelah sekian tahun berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat pria itu tersenyum hangat bahkan tertawa hanya karena seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura ikut menoleh pada mobil yang berhenti di pinggir jalan itu. Seorang pria bersurai dan beriris hitam turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis pirang itu. Apa tadi katanya? Ayah? Muda sekali. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Beruntung sekali gadis itu. Sudah punya ayah tampan, bisa mendapat kekasih seperti Gaara lagi. Rasa iri memenuhi hatinya. Seorang Haruno Sakura yang sempurna dan hampir memiliki semuanya merasa iri pada gadis remaja itu?

"Sampai jumpa lagi, bibi. Anda sangat cantik. Tapi lebih cantik lagi kalau tersenyum."

Entah kenapa ucapan Hikari lebih terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Sakura. Sang ayah terlihat menganggukkan kepala sopan pada Sakura yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia butuh hiburan malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara baru masih diruangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Baki sudah pulang dari tadi karena memang jam kerja pria itu hanya sampai jam lima sore. Para karyawan juga mungkin sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Pandangannya beralih pada fotonya dan Hikari yang ada di atas meja. Senyumnya tertarik melihat foto saat mereka jalan-jalan ke taman bermain tempo hari. Sudah seminggu ia dan putrinya hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel karena Hikari tinggal dengan ibunya. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin mengganggu putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki masa ujian kenaikan kelas.

Bicara tentang seminggu, sudah seminggu juga berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan pimpinan Haruno Corp. Wanita bernama Sakura itu tidak datang ke kantor ataupun menghubunginya. Gaara menganggap kalau perjanjian mereka memang sudah di batalkan. Wanita itu pasti sudah kembali ke Kanada. Gaara menutup map terakhir yang ia periksa hari itu. Kemudian mengambil jasnya dan beranjak dari sana.

Mobil Gaara sudah berada dalam setengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya ketika sebuah sedan biru terlihat mencoba menghimpit mobilnya dan menekan klakson berkali-kali. Gaara membiarkannya menyangka pria mabuk yang sedang mengendarai mobil itu. Namun ia tidak bisa diam ketika mobil itu berkali-kali mencoba menghimpitkan mobilnya pada mobil Gaara. Kemudian melaju kencang meninggalkannya dengan membunyikan klakson dengan kesan mengejek. Gaara sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang penyabar. Hanya pada Ino dan Hikari saja ia bisa bersabar karena kedua orang itu adalah orang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tidak bisa bersabar pada orang asing ini. Apalagi orang asing ini sudah dengan sengaja memancing emosinya. Gaara kemudian melajukan mobilnya menyusul mobil itu. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya menyusul. Apalagi ditambah jalanan yang entah kenapa terlihat sepi malam itu. Gaara langsung menghentikan mobilnya dengan melintang di depan mobil itu yang ikut berhenti. Gaara keluar dari mobil dan mendekati pengemudi yang sudah berani mengganggu perjalanan pulangnya. Ketukan pertama Gaara pada kaca sedan biru itu di sambut dengan tawa terbahak yang entah kenapa familiar. Gaara kembali mengetuk hingga kaca terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya. Cengiran itu masih sama.

"Naruto?"

"Hehehe... Kau masih sehebat dulu, Gaara."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kabar burung itu juga sampai ketelingaku asal kau tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino baru menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Ia sedang menyusun makan malam mereka di meja. Itachi sudah duduk dimeja makan memperhatikan apa yang Ino lakukan. Wanita itu tidak membiarkannya membantunya memasak. Hikari sendiri sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Kapan kau siap aku nikahi?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Itachi membuat Ino hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk yang di pegangnnya.

"Itachi."

Pria itu tertawa. "Aku serius bertanya Ino,"

Saat Ino menuangkan air putih ke gelas di depan Itachi. Pria itu menarik Ino ke pangkuannya. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Ino serta tangannya di pinggang wanita itu. Ino meletakkan teko kaca ditangannya ke meja dan ikut melingkarkan tangannya di leher Itachi.

"Aku baru dapat proyek baru dari salah satu perusahaan luar negeri. Mungkin setelah proyek itu selesai."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Sesudah menikah, apa tidak lebih baik kau berhenti bekerja? Cukup aku saja yang bekerja."

"Hmm. Aku harap aku bisa membiasakan diri nanti. Tapi mungkin tidak bisa berhenti tiba-tiba." Itachi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Ino.

"Setelah menikah, kau akan segera berhenti bekerja. Aku jamin itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku punya cara yang pasti akan berhenti bekerja. Memberikan adik untuk Hikari misalnya." Ino tertawa dan mencubit pelan pipi Itachi namun hal itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat seiring dengan suasana romansa yang terbentuk. Ino sudah memejam kan matanya ketika suara dehaman Hikari membuatnya terkejut dan segera berdiri.

"Aku kira kita akan makan malam." Hikari mengedipkan matanya pada Itachi yang dibalas dengan garukan kepala Itachi.

"Duduklah, sayang." Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai menuangkan sup ke mangkuk yang lebih kecil.

"Aku rasa setelah kalian menikah aku akan lebih sering tinggal dengan ayah."

"Hikari."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu kalian ibu." Ino bisa mendengar nada jahil dari putrinya itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kemudian bertanya. "Siapa wanita di depan mini market tadi?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, yah. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak senang saat aku berhasil memenangkan mainan di _toy crane_, jadilah kami bertanding tanpa di sadari. Bibi itu cantik sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasangan sahabat itu berakhir di sebuah klub malam yang cukup besar dikota itu. Naruto yang bekerja sebagai fotografer itu merupakan sahabat Gaara sejak kuliah. Walaupun beda universitas mereka berteman dengan baik karena hanya Naruto satu-satunya orang yang tahan dengan sikap dingin Gaara. Seperti klub malam pada umumnya, tempat cukup ramai. Keduanya memilih duduk di depan bartender sambil meminum pesanan mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya waktu Kankurou menceritakannya padaku. Makanya aku langsung terbang kemari. Jadi itu semua benar?"

"Hn." Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan beberapa foto putrinya disana.

"Waaah, cantik sekali. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi besok aku harus kembali ke Paris. Ada pemotretan dengan model disana."

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mau putriku rusak sepertimu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan menunjukkan sisi rusakku padanya. Aku akan tunjukkan bahwa dia punya paman tampan, baik hati, terkenal, dan kaya dari luar negeri. Dia akan sangat bangga padaku. Mungkin lain kali aku akan bertemu dengannya. Kalau dia mau jadi model bilang padaku ya."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Naruto masih melihat foto Hikari di ponsel Gaara.

"Wah, lihat matanya. Mirip denganmu."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Ia menerima ponsel yang di berikan Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibunya. Kalian kembali bersama atau..."

"Tidak. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur di beri kesempatan bertemu dengan putriku. Ino sudah bahagia dengan pria yang mencintainya. Bukan yang tidak bertanggung jawa seperti aku."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau juga pasti akan bertemu yang terbaik."

Mereka melanjutkan cerita mereka tentang kegiatan Naruto dan juga tentang Hikari. Ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar membuat pria itu panik.

"Manajerku. Aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi. Salam untuk Hikari ya. Tolong bayar minumannya. Hehe" Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara dan pergi dari sana dengan terburu-buru.

Gaara segera melakukan pembayaran minuman mereka. Pandanganya terlalih pada lantai dansa yang ramai seperti biasanya. Seorang wanita berambut pink menarik atensinya. Wanita itu terlihat sedang menari di tengah kerumunan orang yang sepertinya melepas penat dan stress mereka. Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika seorang pria berambut coklat semakin mendekat pada Sakura dan memepet wanita itu. Tangannya bahkan berani bermain di bokong wanita itu. Gaara baru saja akan menghampiri ketika ia melihat Sakura menampar pria itu dengan keras.

"Berani sekali kau menamparku?!" pria itu berteriak dengan keras di tengah suara riuh musik yang di mainkan oleh DJ.

"Tanganmu yang kurang ajar, brengsek!"

Pria itu berniat memukul Sakura ketika tangannya di tahan oleh petugas klub berbadan besar yang mencoba mengatasi keributan yang terjadi. Gaara berjalan mendekat. Sakura terlihat kaget melihat Gaara disana.

"Aku akan menuntutmu karena sudah menamparku, jalang!"

"Kau akan dituntut karena pelecehan, bung. CCTV akan membuktikannya." Gaara memberikan kartu namanya pada pria itu.

"Berikan itu pada polisi saat kau melakukan pelaporan. Biar mereka menghubungiku." Gaara menarik Sakura keluar dari sana. Mereka tiba di parkiran. Gaara melepaskan tangannnya dari Sakura. Irisnya menyapu pada penampilan Sakura malam itu. Minidress hitam berbentuk kemben yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Belum lagi dada rendah serta punggung kosong yang terlihat.

"Bagaimana pria itu tidak melecehkanmu kalau kau berpakaian seperti ini."

Sakura melipat tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ke klub sebelumnya? Semua orang akan berpakaian seperti ini kalau ke klub!"

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak ke klub lagi selama disini. Atau hal yang sama akan terjadi. Dan bukannya kau sudah kembali ke Kanada?"

"Kau berharap aku segera kembali? Memangnya aku tidak boleh jalan-jalan ke Jepang?"

"Kau tidak menghubungiku atau datang ke kantorku. Aku kira kau sudah kembali."

Sakura tersenyum jahil. Tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah malu.

"Kau menunggu aku menghubungimu? Hmm?" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau membawa mobil?" Sakura terdiam. Masih belum sadar dengan apa yang baru saja di alaaminya. Kehangatan langsung memenuhi dadanya begitu Gaara menyampirkan jasnya pada Sakura.

"Haruno?"

"Ya?"

"Kau bawa mobil?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Ayo." Dengan setengah memaksa, Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya dan membimbing Sakura untuk masuk. Gaara mengantarkan wanita itu sampai ke depan pintu kamar wanita itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku terharu sekali." Sakura masih dengan wajah malu-malu bercampur bahagianya.

"Aku rasa kau mabuk. Masuklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Gaara berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan ia butuh istirahat. Dia bahkan belum menelepon putrinya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara datang ke kantor lebih siang hari ini. Ia merasa kurang tidur dan memilih bangun pukul sembilan pagi. Berkas yang sudah selesai ia periksa sudah berganti dengan berkas baru. Baki sepertinya gemar sekali menyiksanya. Padahal ia kira berkas semalam adalah yang terakhir. Meskipun begitu, itu adalah tugasnya. Apalagi jadwal hari ini memang tidak ada sehingga ia bisa berkutat dengan berkasnnya tanpa di ganggu oleh jadwal lain.

Melihat fotonya bersama Hikari di meja membuatnya teringat bahwa ia belum menghubungi Hikari. Putrinya mungkin sedang ada di sekolah sehingga lebih baik ia menghubungi Ino atau Itachi saja. Ia meraba saku jas tempat ia biasa menaruh ponsel. Namun ia tidak menemukan benda itu. Ia juga teringat ia tidak memegang benda itu sejak semalam. Ia tersadar bahwa ponselnya ada di saku jasnya yang saat ini ada bersama Sakura. Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Berkas yang bahkan belum disentuhnya itu ditinggal begitu saja oleh Gaara. Ia harus mengambil ponselnya.

Gaara tiba di hotel tempat Sakura dan segera menekan bel di samping pintu kamar wanita itu. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk Gaara menekan bell itu sampai sang pemilik kamar keluar. Wanita itu keluar dengan wajah pucat dan pipi memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi memang Sakura terlihat tidak sehat.

"Oh, Gaara. Ada apa?" Tidak ada suara genit yang biasa di dengarnya. Hanya suara serak khas orang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara. Sakura membuka pintu membiarkan Gaara masuk. Pria itu masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

"Hanya demam biasa. Aku ra— Oh!"

Sakura terjatuh sendiri dan Gaara yang berada di belakang Sakura dengan sigap menahan tubuh wanita itu.

"Maaf. Kakiku lemas sekali."

"Hn."

Gaara tahu wanita itu sedang sakit. Gaara kemudian membantu Sakura untuk kembali berbaring di kasur wanita itu. Sakura mengenakan piyama putih dengan motif karakter kartun. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilan wanita itu biasanya.

"Terimakasih. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ponselku tertinggal di jas yang kau pakai semalam."

"Oh. Ada di sana. Aku berniat mengembalikannya setelah ku bawa ke laundry." Sakura menunjuk jas Gaara yang terletak di pinggir sofa yang ada disana. Gaara mengambil ponselnya yang ada disana kemudian berdiri kaku setelah menyimpan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya demam biasa. Aku hanya butuh istirahat."

Gaara membuka jasnya dan meletakkannya bersama dengan jas lamanya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dan menjamah kening wanita itu.

"Panas sekali. Kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku tidak suka rumah sakit." Gaara menghela nafas. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Gaara meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali tiga puluh menit kemudian. Sakura sudah tertidur ketika Gaara tiba. Pria itu mengeluarkan plester penurun panas dari plastik yang ia bawa. Sakura terbangun merasakan dingin di kepalanya. Jarak wajah Gaara yang hanya lima centi darinya membuat wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin merah.

"Aku bawa obat penurun demam. Tapi sepertinya harus diminum setelah makan. Jadi aku juga membeli bubur. Makanlah." Gaara membuka mangkuk sterofoam tempat bubur yang tadi dibelinya. Sakura menerimanya dan mulai makan dengan perlahan. Gaara sendiri menuangkan air putih yang ada di teko kaca kedalam gelas.

"Sudah." Gaara menerima mangkuk yang sudah tinggal setengah kemudian memberikan gelas berisi air putih beserta beberapa butir obat pada Sakura. Wanita itu meminumnya dan mengembalikan gelas yang sudah kosong pada Gaara.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Gaara membantu Sakura kembali berbaring.

"Terimakasih. Padahal kau tidak perlu sampai repot begini."

"Bukan masalah. Aku ambil kembali jasku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di kantor, entah kenapa Gaara tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang tentang bagaimana keadaan Sakura yang ditinggalkannya dengan keadaan sakit. Memang sudah minum obat dan sudah memakai plester penurun panas. Tapi tetap saja Gaara memikirkan apakah demam wanita itu sudah turun atau malah tambah parah karena obatnya tidak bereaksi. Gaara sendiri bingung kenapa ia sampai memikirkan seorang Haruno Sakura karena khawatir.

Ponsel Gaara berbunyi, nama Itachi muncul disana. Lihat, di bahkan lupa menghubungi Itachi maupun Ino karena memikirkan Sakura.

"Ya, Itachi-san?"

"Gaara-san. Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Itachi di seberang sana.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu. Bagaimana ujian Hikari?"

"Sebenarnya ujiannya masih minggu depan. Tapi mereka sudah disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas sebelum ujian. Oh iya aku juga ingin memberitahu bahwa Hikari menanyakan kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya semalam."

"Ah, kebetulan ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dan terpaksa lembur. Katakan padanya aku akan segera meneleponnya."

"Terimakasih sudah memperhatikan Hikari."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku hanya mencoba memberikan yang terbaik. Sama sepertimu, aku juga menyayanginya."

"Karena itulah aku berterimakasih, Itachi-san."

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari Itachi.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku harus kembali mengajar. Sampai bertemu lagi, Gaara-san."

Itachi memutus sambungan telepon. Gaara benar-benar bersyukur Ino dan Hikari mengenal pria baik seperti Itachi. Pria itu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Sangat berbeda dengannya.

Gaara kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi pada berkas di depannya walau ia tidak yakin bisa. Ia mencoba menghilangkan pemikirannya tentang Haruno Sakura yang entah kenapa selalu saja muncul di kepalanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika Gaara sudah tidak tahan dan memilih meninggalkan berkas yang baru setengah di periksanya dan mendatangi hotel tempat Sakura menginap.

Gaara sudah menekan bel berkali-kali dan tidak ada jawaban ataupun sahutan dari dalam. Sekalipun tidur, tidak mungkin Sakura tidak mendengar ketukan dan juga bel nya yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali Gaara bunyikan. Keadaan Sakura yang sakit pagi tadi membuat kekhawatiran Gaara semakin bertambah. Ia kemudan turun menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan apakah Sakura keluar. Ternyata wanita itu tidak keluar kamar seharian ini. Gaara pun segera meminta kunci cadangan.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa memberikannya kepada anda, Tuan." Resepsionis itu menolak memberikan kunci pada Gaara.

"Dia sedang sakit. Aku sudah dari sini pagi tadi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak apa-apa." Gaara mencoba menjelaskan situasinya. Wanita dengan cepolan rapi itu sudah mencoba menghubungi kamar Sakura namun tidak di angkat. Hal itu membuat Gaara semakin kehilangan kesabaran.

"Apa hubungan anda dengan Haruno-san sehingga saya bisa memberikan kunci cadangannya pada anda, Tuan? Prosedur kami meng—"

Gaara kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia pun memukul meja resepsionis itu.

"Aku calon suaminya. Persetan dengan prosedur kalian. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kucari, nona." Nada dingin serta tatapan tajam Gaara membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri.

"Berikan saja Yume. Tuan ini sudah datang pagi tadi. Bukankah sudah kau dengar bahwa calon istrinya sedang sakit?"

"Manajer."

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Tuan. Saya harap anda dapat menghubungi kami bila sesuatu terjadi." Pria tambun yang di panggil manajer tadi mengambil kunci dari Yume dan memberikannya pada Gaara yang langsung pergi begitu menerima kunci itu. Ia langsung membuka kamar tempat Sakura tinggal dengan kunci itu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan kamar yang kosong. Gaara pun menuju kamar mandi dan melihat Sakura sedang berendam dalam bathtube denga mata terpejam.

"Haruno." Gaara memanggil wanita itu namun tidak ada sahutan. Gaara mendekatkan dirinya dan menepuk pelan pipi Sakura.

"Sakura. Sakura!" Gaara semakin mengeraskan suaranya hingga Sakura membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Bereskan dirimu. Aku tunggu di luar." Gaara menyahut dingin dan keluar dari sana.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama putih yang sebelumya dipakainya. Gaara sendiri duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak sadar sampai tertidur di bath—"

"Apa kau gila?!" Gaara berdiri dan langsung marah pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura terkejut karena suara keras Gaara yang memarahinya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Aku bahkan meminta kunci cadangan pada staff disini karena kau tidak menyahut sedikitpun. Dan kau malah berendam di kamar mandi sampai tertidur. Apa kau tahu betawa khawatirnya aku?! Kau bahkan masih demam! Lihat wajahmu!"

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat bagaimana Gaara marah padanya. Pria itu benar-benar marah. Gaara kemudian mendekat dan menjamah kening, pipi dan leher Sakura dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lihat ini. Bukannya turun demammu makin parah!"

Sakura meraih tangan Gaara yang masih bertengger di lehernya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai harus melakukan sejauh ini? Kenapa kau harus khawatir dengan keadaanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya merasa bertanggung jawab. Kau datang ke Jepang untuk menemuiku. Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku—"

"Gaara, jangan begini." Suara Sakura lemah. Gaara pun seolah sadar bahwa ia sudah kelewatan memarahi wanita pink itu.

"Jangan begini. Jangan buat aku semakin menyukaimu, Gaara." Gaara terkejut mendengar pengakuan wanita di depannya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan air mata wanita itu yang mengalir di kedua pipi yang memerah karena demam.

"Sakura."

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi. Isakan wanita itu membuat Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain selain menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan kemejanya basah oleh air mata wanita itu. Cukup lama hingga Sakura akhirnya benar-benar tenang. Gaara membimbing Sakura kembali ke ranjangnya dan membaringkan Sakura kemudian menempelkan kembali plester penurun panas yang baru di kening Sakura. Canggung langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. Hingga kemudian suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan petugas hotel datang. Petugas itu membawa makanan yang sebelumnya sudah Gaara pesan. Setelah meletakkan makanan, petugas itu pergi.

"Makan." Gaara mengambil bubur dan mulai menyuapi Sakura. Sakura hanya menerimanya dalam diam. Setelah selesai makan, Gaara kembali memberikan obat yang di belinya pagi tadi.

"Pergilah." Adalah kalimat pertama Sakura setelah terdiam sedari tadi.

"Tidak akan. Tidurlah."

"Aku bilang pergi. Aku tidak mau di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang karena kekasihmu tahu kau ada di hotel bersamaku."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau paracetamol bisa membuat orang berhalusinasi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tidurlah. Aku akan pergi begitu kau benar- benar sudah lebih baik."

Ponsel Gaara kembali berdering.

"Ya, Hikari."

Sakura memicingkan matanya melihat Gaara mengangkat telepon dari gadis bernama Hikari itu. Sakura tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Hikari di seberan sana. Namun melihat bagaimana wajah dingin Gaara berubah hangat membuat Sakura kembali cemburu pada gadis yang Sakura yakini sangat dicintai oleh Gaara tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Semalam aku harus lembur dan tidak bisa menghubungimu. Bagaimana tugas-tugasmu? Ada masalah?"

"Oh. Aku sedang berada di umm..." Sakura memicingkan matanya pada Gaara. Apa pria itu akan berbohong pada kekasihnya.

"Bisa berikan ponselnya pada Itachi-san? Halo, Itachi-san. Bisa antarkan Hikari ke Hotel C? Aku sedang bersama dengan temanku. Hubungi aku kalau kalian sudah sampai ya. Aku akan menjemputnya di lobi. Terimakasih, Itachi-san."

Gaara memutus sambungan telepon dan kaget saat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Wah. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawanya kemari."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ingin dia bertemu denganku? Kalau dia salah paham bagaiamana? Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang kan?"

"Sakura."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau punya keanehan seperti ini. Apa kau seorang pedofil? Anak itu bahkan masih SMP, Gaara!"

Gaara mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tahu banyak tentangku. Ternyata kau memang menyukaiku, Haruno Sakura."

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah.

"Aku tidak." Sakura melipat tangannya dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

Ponsel Gaara kembali berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai? Aku akan turun sekarang."

"Kau yakin? Anak pintar. Baiklah. Aku di kamar 102 lantai enam."

Bel berbunyi tak lama kemudian. Gaara membuka pintu dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan seragam judonya. Jangan lupakan senyuman manis itu. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak menyangka kalau Gaara benar-benar membawa gadis itu ketempatnya. Keduanya masuk dan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Bibi Toycrane! Kita bertemu lagi!" Hikari membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh. Ya. Hai." Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap. Ia menampilkan senyuman lemahnya.

"Hikari, perkenalkan . Ini Haruno Sakura, rekan kerjaku. Sakura. Ini Hikari, putriku."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu nama— Apa?! Putrimu?!"

"Salam kenal bibi."

"Hei, gadis kecil. Kau sebenarnya punya berapa ayah hah?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Anyeong anyeong...

Halo semuanya...

Kembali dengan chap 3. Maaf banget karena minggu lalu ga up karena saya ga bisa move on dari thread KKN di Desa Penari. Hadeh... Serem banget dah...

Semoga suka ya. Selamat menikmati.

Love

Yana Kim ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Catch You Up!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Jangan kaget kalau ada typo bertebaran. Jangan kaget kalau para cast OOC banget ya. Jangan sungkan untuk ripiu baik bagus atau enggaknya cerita ini.

Sabaku Gaara Haruno Sakura

Sum: Sosok itu kaku, dingin, dan tak tersentuh. Sakura ingat betul kalimat tajam pria itu yang ia terima sebagai balasan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Dan setelah sekian tahun berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat pria itu tersenyum hangat bahkan tertawa hanya karena seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter4

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukannya tempo hari kau dijemput oleh ayahmu?"

Sakura masih belum mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Matanya masih meminta penjelasan pada Hikari yang tersenyum dengan eksrpresi merasa bersalah semnetara Gaara masih dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Aaa... Yang kemarin ayahku juga dan yang sekarang ayahku juga. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Hikari seolah meminta pertolongan Gaara.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang membuatmu pusing atau kau tidak akan sembuh. Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang istirahatlah." Gaara memperbaiki posisi selimut Sakura hingga selimut putih itu menutup tubuh Sakura hingga sebatas leher.

"Aku sudah tidur seharian ini, Gaara. Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Kau akan mengantuk sebentar lagi, lupa kau baru minum obat?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Melihat bagaimana kau mendebatku sepertinya kau sudah sembuh." Gaara meletakkan tangannya pada kening Sakura. "Obatnya bekerja dengan cepat. Asal kau tidak berbuat bodoh dengan berendam lagi, kurasa kau besok akan sembuh."

"Kau tidak berencana menjelaskannya padaku?" Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya?"

"Wanita yang menyukaimu sudah salah paham mengira putrimu adalah kekasihmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau, sudah punya anak sebesar ini? Setidaknya kau menjelaskannya Sabaku Gaara."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya! Dan ak— sial. Kau menjebakku?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya pada Gaara dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya!" Kedua insan yang tengah berdebat itu seolah baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain disana. Hikari dengan senyum lebarnya memandang ayahnya dan Sakura bergantian sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sayang, maaf. Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Aku akan menunggu ayah di bawah. Bibi Sakura sepertinya memang butuh penjelasan. Santai saja, ayah. Jangan terburu-buru." Hikari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Jadi tempo hari bibi bersikap sinis padaku karena mengira aku ini kekasih ayah?"

"Maaf." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa bibi. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Hikari pun berlalu dari sana setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan matanya jahil pada sang ayah.

Sepeninggal Hikari, hening menghinggapi ruangan itu selama beberapa detik. Hingga kemudian Gaara berdehem dan membuka suara.

"Saat SMA aku dan kekasihku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Ino hamil, aku memintanya untuk menggugurkannya dan kemudian melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Aku baru tahu belakangan kalau ternyata Ino mempertahankan kehamilannya dan lahirlah Hikari."

Sakura memandang Gaara setelah pria itu memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sebrengsek ini."

Gaara tersenyum namun tidak dengan matanya yang menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek. Meninggalkan mereka ada kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Tidak ada satu haripun terlewati tanpa memikirkan kesalahan itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak belasan tahun."

Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana Gaara terlihat sedih setiap kali Sakura melihatnya ternyata karena hal itu.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin anak itu masih menerimamu? Dia tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya? Kalau aku jadi ibunya aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menemuinya."

"Hikari tahu. Dia memukul wajahku begitu tahu aku adalah ayah yang meninggalkannya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati padaku hingga aku bisa bersama lagi dengan putriku. Ino menemukan pria baik yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Karena itulah Hikari punya dua ayah sekarang."

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. "Masih ada yang perlu ku jelaskan lagi?" ujarnya pada Sakura.

"Maaf karena sudah salah paham padamu." Sakura membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Istirahatlah. Satu lagi, jangan buang waktumu untuk pria brengsek sepertiku. Kembalilah ke Kanada begitu kau sehat."

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, Gaara. Aku yang punya hak atas hati dan perasaanku. Aku tetap menginginkanmu."

"Sakura,"

"Pulanglah. Jangan buat dia menunggu lama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah." Hikari membuka suara. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak mobil mereka beranjak dari hotel, namun Hikari mendapati ayahnya yang diam tanpa suara sedikitpun. Ayahnya memang pendiam, tapi saat bersamanya ayahnya selalu berusaha untuk membuka percakapan.

"Hmm?"

"Ayah baik-baik saja? Ayah jadi lebih... diam."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Mungkin aku hanya lelah. Kita makan malam dimana?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Oh aku lupa. Ibu mengajak kita makan malam di rumah dengan Itachi-sensei."

Keduanya sampai di apartmen Ino ketika langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Ino sudah selesai dengan acara memasaknya dan makanan sudah tersaji diatas meja. Itachi juga sudah ada disana.

"Kalian sudah sampai?" sapa Itachi begitu melihat Hikari dan Gaara masuk.

"Duduklah, Gaara." Ino terlihat menata masakannya di atas meja makan.

"Terimakasih,"

Keempatnya makan dengan tenang. Selesai makan, Itachi dan Gaara masih tetap di meja makan dan bercengkerama tentang bisnis dan yang lainnya. Ino dan Hikari memilih duduk di ruang TV untuk menonton siaran talk show malam hari.

"Ibu, sepertinya ayah sudah punya kekasih."

"Ayah? Itachi atau Gaara?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja ayah Gaara. Kalau Itachi-sensei kan sudah punya Ibu." Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Jadi Gaara sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tadi sepulang latihan, Itachi-sensei mengantarku ke hotel tempat ayah dan teman wanitanya bertemu. Ibu tahu tidak? Wanita itu adalah bibi yang bertemu denganku di toycrane. Bibi Sakura."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia mengajakmu ke hotel tempat dia dan kekasihnya bertemu? Gaara keterlaluan."

"Bibi Sakura sedang sakit dan ayah sepertinya menjaganya." Hikari terlihat antusias menceritakan tentang Sakura.

"Kalau dia bisa selembut itu, berarti memang wanita itu istimewa. Baguslah." Ino kemudian berbalik mengarah pada ruang dapur tempat kedua lelaki yang sedang berbicara.

"Gaara! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya kekasih? Akan lebih baik kalau tadi dia ikut makan malam kan?" soraknya dari ruang TV.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih. Hikari, Sakura hanya rekan kerjaku." Gaara tahu bahwa Ino mendapatkan informasi dari Hikari.

"Kekasihmu juga tidak apa-apa." Ino dan Hikari terkikik.

"Terserah kalian saja."

.

.

.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Ino dan Hikari belanja bulanan bersama. Kebetulan Ino libur, jadi sepulang sekolah Ino mengajak Hikari untuk berbelanja. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu mendorong trolinya mengitari supermarket besar itu untuk membeli perlengkapan mereka. Mereka sedang berada di bagian snack ketika Hikari berteriak cukup kencang.

"Bibi Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hikari dan wanita yang ia pastikan adalah ibunya karena wajah mereka yang mirip.

"Oh. Hai, Hikari." Sakura balik menyapa. Masih merasa canggung karena sempat salah paham pada gadis ceria itu. Ino dan Hikari berjalan mendekat. Ino tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Ibu Hikari." Ino mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut oleh Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu, Ino. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku dengar kau sakit kemarin."

"Aku sudah sehat. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Ino."

"Bibi belanja snack banyak sekali," Hikari menunjuk pada troli Sakura yang hampir penuh oleh snack.

"Ini untuk oleh-oleh. Sangat sulit mendapatkan snack Jepang di Kanada."

"Oh jadi bibi tinggal di Kanada?" Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Ino.

"Malam ini. Aku mengambil pesawat malam agar bisa sekalian istirahat dan sampai paginya. Aku pergi dulu, aku masih harus memikirkan packing untuk ini semua." Sakura menunjuk pada trolinya.

"Senang mengenal kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi," sambung Sakura lagi sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Ino membalas kepergian Sakura dengan melambaikan tangannya meskipun tida dapat lagi dilihat oleh wanita itu. Ino beralih pada Hikari yang terlihat kaget dan panik.

"Hikari."

"Ibu bagaimana ini?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa ayah tahu kalau bibi Sakura akan pulang?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung pada Gaara?"

"Ibu benar. Aku akan menelepon ayah."

Gaara sedang berada disalah satu mall miliknya untuk mengawasi perkembangan mall barunya itu. Ia baru saja mengunjungi ruangan CCTV untuk memantau ketika ponselnya berdering dan nama putrinya terpampang disana.

"Ya, sayang?"

"_AYAH!"_ Pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hikari berteriak seperti ini. Ia bahkan sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Benar-benar mirip Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

"_Ada masalah ayah. Ini gawat sekali!"_

"Ada apa?" Gaara mulai khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada putrinya.

"_Bibi Sakura! Bibi Sakura akan pulang ke Kanada malam ini! Ayah sudah tahu?"_

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Gaara.

"Aku pikir terjadi apa-apa padamu. Belum, aku belum tahu. Lalu kenapa hal itu menjadi masalah dan gawat?" tanya Gaara.

"_Ayah! Tentu saja ini gawat! Ini berhubungan dengan kisah cinta ayah."_

"Hikari. Aku dan Sakura tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kalau itu yang kau maksud."

"_Ayah yakin?"_

"Hn."

"_Ayah yakin?"_

"Yakin, sayang."

"_Ayah..."_

"Iya?"

"_Ayah tahu kalau aku hanya ingin ayah bahagia kan?"_

"Aku bahagia sayang. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama putriku, itu adalah kebahagaianku."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Hikari di seberang sana.

"_Aku sayang ayah."_

"Kau tahu ayah lebih sayang padamu kan."

"_Tentu saja tahu. Baiklah. Selamat bekerja ayah."_

Gaara menghela nafas setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus. Masih di ruangan khusus miliknya di mall. Gaara terdiam cukup lama. Sakura akan pulang ke Kanada berarti dia sudah benar-benar sembuh. Itu adalah hal yang bagus mengingat wanita itu mendengarkan sarannya untuk tidak menganggunya lagi dan kembali ke Kanada. Ya, semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Gaara kan? Benar kan? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada bagian hatinya yang kosong?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja melakukan check ini dan boarding pass sudah ada di tangannya. Petugas menyuruhnya untuk segera menuju gate tempatnya menunggu. Setelah selesai dengan tetek bengek pemeriksaan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di ruang tunggu. Ruang tunggu itu cukup ramai. Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa penerbangan malam lebih nyaman karena berbarengan dengan waktu tidur sehingga istirahatnya bisa lebih baik. Wanita itu duduk di kursi panjang dan memainkan ponselnya. Kopi yang tadi sempat di belinya di letakkan di bawah kakinya.

"Jadi kau betul-betul pulang?"

Sakura mendongak melihat Gaara berdiri di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pulang tanpa mengabariku?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu tentang kepulanganku?"

"Setidaknya kau harus berterimakasih karena aku sudah merawatku kemarin."

Sakura berdiri.

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas?!" Suara Sakura meninggi dan mengundang pandangan dari penumpang lain yang juga sedang menunggu disana.

"Kau benar-benar kembali ke Kanada begitu saja?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitu saja'?"

"Bukannya kau bilang kau menginginkanku?"

"Aku menginginkanmu. Tapi aku sudah dua minggu disini. Pekerjaanku menunggu."

"Jadi kau akan kembali?"

"Setelah sekian lama hanya berbicara sepatah kata padaku sekarang kau jadi banyak bicara. Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku ya?" Sakura menantang.

"Sepertinya iya."

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia hanya bercanda dan Gaara menjawabnya dengan ekspresi serius. Wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Bu-bukannya kau bilang supaya aku tidak membuang waktu untuk pria brengsek sepertimu?"

"Nyatanya kau masih menginginkanku."

"Gaara!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya apalagi ketika penumpang lain mulai curi pandang dan terkekeh melihatnya dan Gaara.

"_Diberitahukan untuk penumpang Japan Airlanes tujuan Bandar Udara Internasional Vancouver untuk segera naik ke pesawat melalui pintu A12."_

"Aku harus pergi." Sakura mengambil tas kecilnya yang sebelumnya di letakkan di kursi.

"Jangan pergi."

"Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku. Pekerjaanku sudah menumpuk karena aku harus kemari untuk mengejarmu."

"Sakura, jangan pergi."

"Tapi aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mungkin seterusnya disini."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi? Kau tidak lihat ini?"Sakura menunjukkan tiket dan paspor yang ada di tangannya.

"Dua koper pinkmu sudah ada di mobilku sekarang."

"APA?!"

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak bisa pergi."

"Gaara, aku harus pulang."

"Kau boleh pulang tapi seminggu lagi. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu."

"Kau benar-benar mulai mencintaiku ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang mencoba membuka hatiku." Gaara tersentak melihat mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura." Wanita itu kemudian menangis dengan kencang.

"Dasar brengsek. Tidak bisakah kau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan baik!? Tidak romantis sama sekali. Aku benci!"

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum kemudian menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini pria brengsek. Masih menginginkanku?"

"Masih, brengsek!" Sakura membalas pelukan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga side story GaaSaku ini. Terimakasih buat teman-teman semuanya yang sudah sudi ceileh... hehe yang sudah mau membaca cerita yang engak seberapa ini. Kok Cuma empat chapter? Karena dari awal memang side story ini ga bakal panjang. Hehehe. Btw besok Senin. I hate Monday. -_-

Anyeong...

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
